Oh dear god its all about Damon!
by Advanceforeverandafter
Summary: Sometimes things don't have to be serious to be good, Sometimes things don't have to be logical to make sense... Elena: "Stefan I think it hardly matters who I've fallen in love with, if it doesn't even matter that I've fallen in love in the first place." Stefan: "It matters Elena! It matters who you've fallen in love with! Because it's the same man I've fallen for too!" Elena:..."
1. Stefan on DRUGS!

**Please note that this is my old story from my old account ****'****Mrs-damon-darco-liono-potter'**** I'm shifting it here as that account will no longer be active since I'm summing it all up here, I repeat, amongst my two accounts this account (****Advanceforeverandafter****)will be the only functional one even if I'm not eliminating the older one, so I kindly suggest that you follow this story here in order to catch updates especially my old readers that I've suggested to come here through my old account. Now that, that's taken care of proceed on with the reading. **

**AN: This was my first story and I didn't make any changes except correcting a few mistakes here and there so take it as a first one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

**Stefan on drugs!**

**Damon is sitting in the living room in his favorite leather chair in front of the fire place, when Stefan enters.**

**Damon:*without looking in Stefan's direction*** Hello brother.

**Stefan:** Hello big brother!***says enthusiastically*** Oh God I missed you so much during school today!

**Damon: *raises eyebrow***Stefan are you on drugs?

**Stefan:** Err….what?! No!

**Damon:** Don't lie to me young man! It doesn't mean that if I'm a homicidal vampire I don't have a set of rules, which by the way will be followed under my roof! _Stefan Salvatore_, if I find out that you're on drugs you'll face the wrath of your older brother, you'll be grounded for a _month_, with no access to the outside world, and you'll be confined to your room. Do I make myself clear?

**Stefan:** Err…okay. I'll be heading to my room now.

* * *

**STEFAN'S ROOM**

**Stefan:*whispers to himself*** Damn it! I knew it was a bad idea to hang out with Jeremy.…

***suddenly Damon's shouting from the living room* **STEFAN SALVATORE! I HEARD THAT!

**Stefan:** Shit…..

* * *

**Please review!**

**And I must inform you my old account would have been terminated if it was not serving the purpose to me of ****tallying somethings and keeping record of old material such as PMs and Favorited stories. **


	2. Similarities should only go so far

**As I've told you this is an old story of mine so you should assume that a lot of things don't follow the current show story arc and as mentioned previously I haven't changed anything so this story is still based around the time of the show when I originally wrote it, that was probably beginning of the second season. Anyway enjoy. **

**Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

**Similarities should go only so far...**

**Elena and Stefan talked on the phone few minutes ago, and decided they needed to meet in person. There were a few things that needed to be discussed. Currently Elena is waiting for Stefan at the cemetery, so that they could talk in private, that is if the _dead, _dead guys lying 6-feet under didn't have heightened senses as well.**

**After a few moments Stefan arrives.**

**Elena:**Hey.

**Stefan:**Hey Elena.

**Elena:**So, what was it that you wanted to say?

**Stefan:**How about you go first.

**Elena:**Well better now than later ***gives a nervous laugh*** umm...Stefan what I wanted to say was...well, something _happened_, I didn't want it to happen but it just did**.**

**Stefan:*curiously* **whatever you have on your mind Elena, just say it.

**Elena:**I'm _trying_ Stefan, but its hard.

**Stefan:*calmly* **Just _say_ it.

**Elena:**Before I tell you anything you have to understand, I never meant to hurt you.

**Stefan:**_Okay..._

**Elena:**Stefan we cant be together anymore.***pause*** What we had was special but its not there anymore. I..I... I'm in love with someone _else_! I'm sorry Stefan, I...

**Stefan:**Elena its _alright._ You don't have to feel bad about it. Love happens, we don't choose who we fall for it just _happens_***sighs***

**Elena:*enthusiastically* **Exactly Stefan!***coming back to senses* **You sure you're not mad or hurt..

**Stefan:**No Elena I'm not. In fact I completely understand how you feel. Looks like we both found someone else, at the same time...

**Elena:*cuts Stefan halfway through sentence* **YOU CANT BE SERIOUS STEFAN! You found someone else too?

**Stefan: **I am serious Elena. Isn't it amazing we both found someone special, at the same time.

**Elena:**Yes! It is!

**Stefan:**And none of our feelings are hurt. Its like whatever happened, happened for the best.

**Elena:**Yeah whatever happens it _is_ for the best. But what bothers me is why did it take so long, why was I so blind to not see it before, since _he_ was here right before me all along ***sighs***

**Stefan:*very uncharacteristically enthusiastic* **Elena! OH MY GOD, ELENA! That's EXACTLY what happened with me too!

**Elena:**Stefan! OH MY GOD! I cant believe the similarities between our situations!***giggles***

**Stefan:**Unbelievable! So whose the lucky guy? If he's been here all along, surely I must know him. Wait, wait let me guess! Its MATT!

**Elena:**No, no its not Matt! Stefan** *nervously***I was worried about this more than anything actually, but since we're both happy and moving on, nothing else matters, right?

**Stefan:*forehead becomes more crowded then usual because of curiosity and dread* **_Who_ is it Elena?

**Elena:*frantically* **I'm in love with Damon, Stefan!***panics* **I know it hurts, that I'm leaving you for your brother, Oh god that even sounds horrible! But what can I do, it just happened..

**But Elena couldn't finish her sentence because of Stefan who lets out a blood curdling scream and start's pulling his hair, causing Elena to take a few steps back in fear.**

**Elena:**Stefan I'm sorry, I know I hurt you and you're angry, but...

**Stefan:**OF COURSE I'm angry and hurt Elena! How could _YOU_ do this to meee!

**Elena:**Stefan I think it hardly matters who I've fallen in love with, if it doesn't even matter that I've fallen in love in the first place.

**Stefan:**Of course it matters Elena! It matters who you've fallen in love with! _How could you Elena?_ How could you fall in love with a man I've FALLEN FOR AS WELL!

**Elena:**...

**Suddenly Damon appears**

**Damon:**Hey guys! What are you doing in the cemetery, is it a new love spot for tragic lovers, it even fits properly since one of you is actually dead, get it _dead_!

**Damon starts laughing at his own joke completely oblivious to the fact that the ex-lovers are glaring daggers at each other and planing their respective futures with him. **

* * *

**Well that's it for now!**

**Please review!**


	3. Bookworms!

**Here's more!**

* * *

**Bookworms!**

**Stefan:** Hello Damon, what are you doing?

**Damon:** What does it look like Stefan?

**Stefan:** Err..Reading.

**Damon:** Exactly Sherlock!***rolls eyes ***

**Stefan:** Can I read?***Damon looks at him strangely*** I mean my own book, but can I sit with you?***points at the spot on the sofa right next to Damon***

**Damon:*looks around at the enormous study room and numerous sitting places*** You can sit anywhere Stefan…

**Stefan:** But the spot next to you looks very comfy..I mean comfortable***there is a huge pause and crickets start chirping in the background*** what I'm actually trying to say is that, that couch is the most comfortable here.

**Damon:*raises an eyebrow*** Okay, but utter another word brother and believe me you'll regret having a tongue.

**Stefan nods head and grins evilly the instant Damon buries his head in the book, oblivious to the dirty thoughts going through his little brother's mind. ****Slowly and unnoticeably Stefan starts scooting closer to Damon and within five minutes he is sitting only hair's breadth away from his brother. Damon is so engrossed in his book that he doesn't even notice that Stefan's face is actually turned towards him instead of his book and is staring at him with lust filled eyes.**

**Stefan:*'**God why the hell is he so _beautiful,_ look at him how can one man be this good looking those pink lips are so kissable and oh how I just wanna caress his rosy cheeks and my god his _eyes_, I just wanna sigh all day just thinking about them…**' Stefan's train of thoughts would have gone on if it weren't for the footsteps that are heard***

**A few seconds later Elena enters**

**Elena:** Hello Damon…***glares and nod's*** Stefan.

**Damon looks up and Stefan puts space in between him and Damon and glares back at Elena.**

**Damon:** Hello Elena***smirks***

**Elena:** ***smiles*** what are you doing?

**Damon:** Oh I was just…

**Stefan:** _We_ were reading, apparently!

**Elena:** Oh now _were_ you? ***raise****s eyebrows***

**Stefan:** Yes.

**Elena:** _Okay_ then I'll read as well!

**Elena who still hasn't gotten her head around the situation that her ex is in love with her love interest, walks determinedly over to the shelf to grab a book in order to win today's battle of the war which she and Stefan started three days ago, when all secrets were let out. Stefan stares at her suspiciously trying to comprehend how they would be fighting for Damon today. Damon on the other hand as clueless as ever ignores the unexpected hostility between the "lovers", shrugs his shoulders and continues reading.**

* * *

**O.O poor Damon..**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Sorry about the shortness I'll try to make the next chapter longer. But for that to happen you have to review!**


	4. Bookworms Part 2

******Here's more. I assure you this chapter is the last of the old stuff after this chapter I'll be proceeding onward with new material. Some feedback would be Awesome!**

* * *

******Bookworms! Part 2**

**Elena:** _Okay_ then I'll read as well.

**Elena who still hasn't gotten her head around the situation that her ex is in love with her love interest walks determinedly over to the shelf to grab a book in order to win today's battle of the war which she and Stefan started three days ago, when all secrets were let out. Stefan stares at her suspiciously trying to comprehend how they would be fighting for Damon today. Damon on the other hand as clueless as ever ignores the unexpected hostility between the "lovers", shrugs his shoulders and continues reading**.

**Elena:** Damon?

**Damon:** yeah?

**Elena:** Make a little room for me, would you?

**Damon looks at his either side, one currently being occupied by Stefan, who looks so 'deeply immersed' in his book as if his life depends on it. And the other side barely has enough space for Elena to fit in. Smiling towards her Damon indicates Elena to sit on his other side. Somehow being sandwiched in between the two people Damon actually has some relationship with feels odd. He glances around at both of them and continues reading.**

**Five minutes pass and silence emits from each and every corner of the room, that is when Elena slowly raises her right hand and softly places it on top of headboard of the sofa. Quietly she sneaks her hand behind Damon's neck in order to drape it around his shoulders. But something stops it's advancement halfway through. Elena's eyes pop out as she realizes that it's Stefan's hand from the opposite direction trying to do the same.**

**Angrily Elena leans backwards and turns her face towards Stefan, whose also doing the same and glaring at her. Luckily Damon's head is positioned slightly forward which leaves a lot of space for the other two occupants of the sofa to get a clear vision of each other's faces, that could have been problematic if Damon's head was positioned at their level as he's seated in between the other two. Nodding her head towards Stefan's hand Elena indicates him to take it off of the sofa. In return Stefan glares as hard as he could and mouths to her "**Get your hand off**"**

**Unbeknownst to Damon behind his head** ***now Stefan and Elena aren't whispering, they'd have to be stupid enough to do that since their mouths are practically right next to Damon's ears and of course he's a Vampire too so yeah, they are mouthing instead and the argument goes as follows***

**Elena:** Get_ your hand off!_

**Stefan:**No _you_ get your hand off!

**Elena:**I told you to do that first so you get it off.

**Stefan:**No rule here says first come first serve, so you get your hand off.

**Slight movement occurs in between and Damon leans backwards obscuring both their visions. He gives both of them a brief look.**

**Damon:** Enjoying your reading you two?

**Elena and Stefan both provide the most fake smiles that anyone could ever produce, the one that practically screamed "Dear asshole an entire conversation went by right behind your head and you were completely oblivious to it and it works greatly for me, idiot"**

**Elena:**Yes Damon I'm enjoying it very much.***More fake smiles***

**Stefan:*nods and fake smiles frantically***

**Damon:** Good. ***returns back to reading the way he was reading before***

**The instant Damon returns to his reading Stefan/Elena's silent Battle resumes immediately.**

**Elena:** So I think I told you to get your hand off!

**Stefan:** I think I told you to do that.

**Elena:** That's it I've had it ***Grabs Stefan's hand and shoves it of off the sofa's head board and puts her down at it's place.***

**Stefan:** ***Eye balls stick out*** you did not! ***Throws Elena's hand off of the board and replaces his with her's.***

**Elena:** How dare you! ***slaps Stefan's hand causing him to yelp and grab it with his other hand to sooth its pain***

**Smirking Elena puts her hand back near Damon's head again. Glaring Stefan slaps her hand for revenge.**

**Elena:*glares daggers*** this means war! ***still mouthing***

**Stefan** ***glares back*** Bring it on sister! ***still mouthing***

**Both unconsciously lift their hands simultaneously, both intending to inflict as much pain as possible on the other, struck their hands forward together. Since both took action together they miss out their intended target that was the other's hand, but instead formulate a double super effective slap attack. That reaches a very unfortunate, very unsuspecting, very innocent target that is cutely minding its own business, the target's fault is, he is only sitting in the line of the attack.**

**Upon impact several things happen simultaneously. The sound of a huge SMACK! fills the air. Previously the third occupant of the sofa that was seated in between is no longer there as he is laying a few feet away face first on the floor. And the current two occupants simply have their breaths sucked in as they dread the worst.**

**A while later and nobody moves or says anything. Damon is still lying down on the floor in the exact same position probably still comprehending the fact** 'what the fuck just happened?'

**Another while later**

**Elena:**…..Damon….?

**Damon:*No answer***

**Elena:** Damon, you okay?

**Damon*Still no answer***

**Stefan:** You think he got a concussion?

**Elena:** Seriously Stefan. That's even lame beyond your standards.

**Stefan:** Okay then do you think we should poke him….

**_Suddenly_**

**Damon:*raises head only*** WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!

**Rises at vamp speed, Damon turns around, faces the two, glares at them and holds the back of his head.**

**Damon:** Well what the hell struck me?...SAY SOMETHING!

**Stefan:*points both forefingers at Elena*** She started it!

**Damon:**What?***is surprised***

**Elena:**What?***acts innocent***

**Stefan:**What? ***acts clueless***

**Elena:**who we talking about?

**Stefan:** Oh no you don't. Don't you dare play that card with _me_. Explain to him what happened!

**Elena:*Slyly*** you sure about that Stefan? Should I start from the beginning then? ***smirks***

**Realization dawn's upon Stefan as he knows where this was headed, he can't have Damon figure about his crush right now! It would ruin everything.**

**Stefan:*sighs, he knows he lost today*** Well you see Damon I thought there was a mosquito on your head and…and I sorta smacked it but it flew away and I hit you instead…

**Elena sees Stefan's story was hopeless and it wasn't going anywhere it was inevitable he was gonna suffer the wrath of Damon, It was only a matter of seconds …**

**3..2..1 Elena counts under her breath and screams fill the quiet night.**

**Smirking to herself she watches the live entertainment that was being unfolded between her eyes as she calculates the scores of 'The Conquering Damon Quest'**

**Elena:1 Stefan: 0**

* * *

******So yeah that was it for now. I will repeat this was the last of my old material as I mentioned this was my old story. From now on there will be all new chapters it'll take a while as I'm busy with my other stories as well. but Some feedback would really encourage me so please review and let me know what you think. If you have any questions then feel free to PM me, thank you! **


End file.
